


Wedding Days

by dwalinfuckinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, i'm gonna puke this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalinfuckinson/pseuds/dwalinfuckinson
Summary: Some certain boys get married.This is another work that I wrote when I was a lot younger and had removed from ao3, but when I found it on my old flash drive I got nostalgic and now I'm posting it along with several others!





	Wedding Days

Dean and Sam stood in the church, facing away from the doors. They were both in tuxes, Sam making Dean (empty) promises of pie and beer if he wore one. What Sam didn’t know was that Dean was secretly excited he could wear one. As they stood there waiting, they talked.

“Man, I don’t know if I can do this…” Dean said, looking at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. Sam wasn’t fooled.

“Yes, you can and you will. Dean, you deserve to be happy.” Sam gave his brother a bitch face, which he didn’t see because he still staring his damn feet.

“Yeah, but-“

“No. Dean, Cas loves you. You love him. It’s not rocket science. You can do this.” Sam gave his brother an encouraging smile, which his brother finally saw as he lifted his head to the sound of the door opening. The door opened to reveal Cas, cleanly shaven with his suit clean and his tie straight. Even his trench coat looked good, which Sam knew Dean appreciated. Not that he’d ever show it. God forbid he showed some emotion.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said in his deep voice. A blush began to creep up Dean’s neck and face. He looks at Cas, then at the floor. It can’t be  _ that _ interesting.

“Hi, Cas.”

Sam makes a face at his brother. He gives Castiel a pitying look, but Cas just rolls his eyes, slightly smiling. Sam clapped his hands together, making Dean jump. He blushed even harder.

“Okay! Let’s get this started.” Sam said cheerfully. Dean’s still looking at the ground, blush getting deeper with every passing second. As they walk down the aisle towards the waiting priest at the end, Dean hangs back to walk with Cas. Cas looks at him lovingly, but notices that Dean looks like he is about to throw up. His lips turn down slightly, and he begins to look unhappy.

“Dean, are you alright? If you don’t want to do this, I would understand.” Cas said nervously, fidgeting with his trench coat. He looked expectantly at Dean with his big, blue puppy dog eyes. Dean looks totally surprised, as if Cas’ question caught him completely off-guard. Dean grabs Cas’ hand and squeezes tightly.

“What? No! No, no, no, it’s not that. It’s just, uh, I’m, nervous. It’s one thing to fight wendigos; it’s another to get married. You know I’m bad with feelings, and love, and…stuff.” Dean looks at the ground before staring down at his fiance. His angel. Castiel looked into the hunters green eyes, and began to smile. Then laugh. The laugh harder. The hunter looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“What?” Dean demanded

“You looked as if you were going to be sick! I thought you were reconsidering. But it turns out you were just emotionally traumatized by  _ me _ ! Marrying me! Oh Dean, I love you.” Dean started smiling and chuckling along with him. As they reached the front of the aisle, Dean squeezed his hand one last time.

“I would never reconsider you Cas,” Dean whispered. Castiel giggled, actually giggled! Sam looked between the two of them, shook his head, and looked at the priest as if to say ‘ _ aw, aren’t they adorable’ _ . The priest smiled.

“You know, in all my years, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone as in love as you two.” The priest said, smiling bigger. “You must have angels watching over you.” Dean looked at Cas, and Cas stared back with a small smile. Dean grinned at the inside joke, and then turned to the priest.

“You ready?” the priest asked.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been waiting for this forever.” Dean, grinned, Castiel glancing at him and smiling. Sam pretended to gag while Dean sent him a look that could melt bricks. Sam just smiled at him.

After a short ceremony, Castiel and Dean say ‘I do’, and kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss. And kiss.

When they finally break apart, it’s to Sam clearing his throat rather loudly and grinning crookedly. Dean and Cas step away from each other but continue to hold hands. Sam chuckles and the priest excuses himself to go take care of some other business.

“So, when’s the honeymoon?” Sam asked, a little too innocently. Dean leveled a glance at him, but his attention quickly goes back to Cas.

“Shut up Sammy,” Dean said, but with no real fire behind it. Cas just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at Dean. Sam just shook his head.

“Come on Cas, let’s head. Sam, you coming?”

“I’ll catch up in a few.”

“Okay.” Dean glanced back as they left, saying a silent thank you. Sam nods, and shakes his head again looking after the two newlyweds. Yeah, they really were adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Your dentist will hate me for giving you this pure fluff and sweetness. You're welcome. Please don't charge me for the dental bill.


End file.
